


Day Fourteen: Fandoms

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Baby Names, M/M, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “How about Fleur?”“We’re not naming our daughter after a Harry Potter character, Thomas!”





	Day Fourteen: Fandoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is only like vaguely fandom related but alas enjoy the cute.

“We’re not naming our daughter after an anime character!” James said, glaring across the table at his husband. There were a half dozen sonogram pictures spread out over the hardwood surface. 

“You want to name her after a book character!” Thomas said, looking up from the picture he’d been looking at. “How is this any different?”

“Because Guinevere is a normal name!” James said. 

“Haruhi is a normal name!” Thomas said, resting down the picture.

“In Japan!” 

“And?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“We’re not Japanese, Thomas!” James said, sounding completely exasperated with his husband. Thomas huffed, looking down at the pictures. Even with the evidence right in front of his eyes, it was still weird to think that in just a couple short weeks he would be able to hold his daughter in his arms. It had been over a year since they decided that they, with the help of James’ childhood best friend Dolley’s help, have a baby.

“We can’t name her something Japanese, Thomas,” James said, reaching over to grab Thomas’ hand. “We’re not Japanese.”

“Yes yes,” Thomas shrugged, looking up from the pictures. “But really, James, _Guinevere_?”

“It’s a perfectly lovely name,” James smiled. 

“It’s so old-fashioned,” Thomas whined, pouting. 

“It’s beautiful,” James said, standing and walking around the table to rest a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “We don’t need to decide now though.”

“We’ve only got two weeks,” Thomas looked up at his husband. “She’s due in two weeks. We’ve got her room completely ready, toys, clothes, everything except a name.”

“We’ll figure it out,” James said, leaning down and kissing Thomas gently. “But for now, let’s go to bed.”

—

“How about Fleur?”

“We’re not naming our daughter after a Harry Potter character, Thomas!”

“Well, actually it means flower in French.”

“Do you actually think that will make me want to name her that?”

“Maybe…”

—

“Rue?”

“No. Luna?”

“No. Esme?”

“No. Agatha?”

“No. Amélie?”

“Thomas, stop with the French names! We’re not French!”

“It’s a movie!”

“It’s still French!”

“Fine.”

—

“Annalise?”

James raised an eyebrow, “Keating?”

“It’s a good name, James,” Thomas said, looking up from the baby book. 

“I suppose,” James shrugged, scrolling through the lists of baby names on his phone. “We’ve only got three days until she’s due, Thomas. We need to decide on a name.”

“You keep shooting down every name I suggest!” Thomas said, looking hurt. 

“You keep doing the same,” James reminded him. Thomas hummed, reading through the names some more.

“Arwen?” 

“Isn’t that a character in Lord of the Rings?” James asked.

“For fuck's sake, James, this is going to be impossible if you keep pointing out that every name is a book or movie character,” Thomas huffed, frustrated. “Chances are no matter what name we settle on there is probably going to be a fictional character she shares a name with.”

James shrugged, locking his phone and crawling across the couch to climb into Thomas’ lap. He knocked the baby book away, tangling a hand in Thomas’ hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Thomas grumbled for a minute, annoyed that James kept derailing every conversation about their daughter’s name, but was quickly distracted by James’ kisses. 

—

“Thomas!”

“What’s wrong, James?”

“Dolley is in labour. We’re on our way to the hospital now.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay. Thomas!”

“Yes?”

“We still don’t have a name!”

“We’ll figure it out later, James.”

“Right. Right.”

—

“So,” Dolley said, the sleeping baby girl resting comfortably on her chest. Thomas and James were both crowded by the bedside, fingers touching their daughter’s back gently. “Have you picked a name yet?”

Thomas sighed, shaking his head, “No, we-“

“Virginie,” James said softly, not looking up from the baby. She was so small and absolutely perfect in every way with ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. James loved her to bits and he’d only known her for an hour. 

“Virginie?” Thomas looked over at his husband, smiling. “That’s a French name.”

“It’s also like Virginia,” Dolley said, tracing her fingers down the baby’s back. 

“I like it,” Thomas said softly, wrapping an arm around James and pulling him close. “Virginie Jefferson-Madison.”

James frowned, looking up at Thomas, “Madison-Jefferson.”

“What? No!” Thomas said, brow furrowing. 

“You’ve had nine months and you still haven’t figured out the order of your daughter’s surnames?” Dolley laughed, drawing the attention of the couple. “You two are ridiculous.”

“At least we’ve figured out a first name,” James said, returning his gaze to Virginie. She continued to sleep happily, her stomach full and perfectly content listening to Dolley’s heartbeat and breathing. 

“Yeah we did wait until the last possible second,” Thomas said, squeezing James’ waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> I got the idea of their daughter's name from the jeffmads discord server. thanks friends.


End file.
